The Beginning Of Pain
by harrypotterfan1247
Summary: Prequel to This Time I'm Staying For Good. Oneshot. Verbal Abuse...uhm...Not sure what else there is to say. Sorry. It took me so long to write.


Draco stepped into the apartment that he shared with his lover of two years. The smell of spagetti and meatballs wafted his senses as he carefully placed his bag down and removed his shoes. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen he was greet with a very enthusiastic Harry.

"Draco! I'm so glad you're home!" Harry stated as he threw his arms around Draco's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Draco cuckled then gave Harry a quick peck on the lips before moving past him and checking the pots to see how dinner was going.

"So, what's got you in such a good mood, dear?" Draco asked once statisfied that nothing was burnt.

"Oh, nothing much...," Harry said trailing off and shuffling his feet.

Draco sighed before walking back up to Harry and losly circling his arms around his brunette lover's waist. "Come on, if you're so happy it can't be all that bad!"

Harry shook his head and quickly exited the kitchen before returning with today's addition of the daily profit. "Perhaps you should take a look for yourself. Uhm, I know you said you weren't ready but really I think it's quite a good thing." Harry once again exited the kitchen in favor of sitting infront of the burning fire place.

With a small shrug, Draco sat down at the kitchen table before reading the front page heading and nearly choking.

"BOY-WHO-LIVED AND DRACO MALFOY NOW ANNOUNCE THEIR LONG STANDING RELATIONSHIP"

After a few attempts at calming himself, Draco could no longer control his temper. "What the bloddy hell is this!" Was all he said after storming into the living room and yanking Harry off the couch only to shove the newpaper in his face.

"I thought I told you that I wasn't ready to tell anybody! So, this is why everyone was giving me funny looks at the ministry today? What the hell is wrong with you? I can't belive you just ignored my wishes and announced our privite lives to the world! Merlin! Not only is my life ruined but did you even think of the fact that your friends will hunt me down and probably try to kill me?" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Actually Ron and Hermione don't read the Profit in favor of ignoring the lies that are usually printed in there," Harry mumbled sheepishly.

"I don't bloody care! They'll find out eventually! Are you completely stupid! Or do you enjoy ruining other peoples lives! After nearly getting everyone we know killed in the final battle and getting me kidnapped for a week by crazed Death Eaters, don't you think you've done enough to hurt the people you clam to love? All we ever tried to do was help you and now you just shove it back in our faces! You know what! You're a slefish bastard who only thinks of himself and doesn't care if the inoccent people around him are hurt! Well, go to hell, Mr. Boy-Who-Lived-To-Hurt-Others! I hate you!" With that dramatic speech said, Draco stormed out of the apartment and decided to check into a hotel until he could figure things out.

Meanwhile, Harry stared shell shocked at the place where Draco was previously standing before the words hit him full force. He covered his mouth with one hand in a pathetic attempt to muffle the sobs the were now pouring out of his mouth.

After a good half hour, Harry stood up, wiped away any tears that were on his face or in his eyes, and with a look of raw determination, decided to look for a quill and some parchment.

------------

The next morning came and went for Draco and before he knew it, it was evening again. With a deflated sigh, Draco gave himself a mental slap and checked out of the hotel. Without anouther glance back, he steadly made his way home.

Ten minutes later he was standing outside the apartment door. Draco though about knocking but decided against it and used his key to unlock the door. Draco was met with an erie silence once the door was open.

"Harry? Honey? Are you here?" Draco asked but was met with more silence. He looked down and saw that Harry's shoes were still there so Draco assumed that Harry was asleep.

After closing and locking the door once more, Draco clamly made his way towards the master bedroom. No sooner as he opened the door was he greeted with a horrifying sight. Next to that sight was a note. Draco hastily picked up that note and began to read hoping that there was a suitable explination.

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't write this sooner! Hopefully it's not a disapointment!

P.S. Read? Review? Please? 


End file.
